The present invention relates to a dual applicator device fluids such as nail care products. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved dual applicator device for applying and removing nail polish that features selectively detachable applicators and a separate on board carrying chamber for storing absorbent material or the like.
Through the years, the use of nail polish has continued to rise. From its beginning as a rather difficult material to use that was offered in a very limited range of colors and shades, it has now undergone significant change. Polishes are now available in virtually every color and shade and the characteristics of the material that they are manufactured from have likewise dramatically improved. Since nail polish is not permanent, however, the proliferation and variety of available polishes has also directly increased the need for nail polish remover. Likewise, the proliferation of colors has frequently produced situations where one might change their nail polish color to more readily complement different types of clothing or social activities, even in the course of a single day. This usually requires carrying multiple bottles.
The necessity of carrying remover and polish is further compounded by the fact that it is not uncommon for the polish to chip or crack after it is applied to one's nails and necessitate repair or reapplication of the polish. Since the polish is designed to color and adhere to ones nails for a period of time, problems have occurred when the containers for the polish have either spilled or in some way broken to allow the polish to pour onto, discolor and sometimes ruin other surfaces such as purses. Attempts have been made to make the containers for those materials stronger and more durable, but this has often significantly increased the cost of such containers.
A number of solutions have been proposed to aforementioned problems. These solutions, while being satisfactory for certain uses, have unfortunately still presented certain drawbacks. Improved applicator elements were developed, such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,839 to Basher. However, these applicators accommodated either nail polish or remover, but not both. Furthermore, they were not readily refillable and required the user to transport at least two separate bottles of material.
Several other solutions were directed towards incorporating a cosmetic applicator and remover into a single device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,184 to Miller, for example, discloses a cosmetic kit for the application and removal of lipstick that contains separate reservoirs for liquid lipstick and remover respectively in a single device. This particular device, however, was not separable into its component elements and was furthermore not readily refillable. This lack of separability essentially meant that a user could only use or uncap one of the liquid reservoirs at a time, rather than both at the same time. To do otherwise would cause leakage from the downwardly facing reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,316 to Bolser discloses an applicator for fluids containing a removable applicator section and solvent retaining section removably coupled by a coupling element. The Bolser design, however, involved the use of end caps that each had an annular ridge extending above the outer diameter of the sections they capped that could easily be accidentally removed from the respective applicators. This accidental removal caused spillage that would damage or ruin a purse or the like that it might be contained in. In addition, the coupling element of Bolser provided only for snap fitting of the reservoir elements which is prone to be either too tight and difficult to assemble, or too loose and therefore too readily capable of disassembly.
In addition, the diameter of the Bolser coupling element provided a ridge on either side extending above the applicator sections which again made it easy to inadvertently disengage the respective applicator elements. The coupling element was also entirely separate from the applicator and solvent retaining sections. If it were ever lost or damaged, then the sections could not thereafter be joined. The Bolser device likewise was not readily refillable, nor did it provide any structure to enable the carrying of absorbent materials or replacement tips for the applicator sections themselves.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists in the art for an improved cosmetic applicator device that overcomes these disadvantages.